There has been a need for an easily usable compact hand-held consumer device for cleansing and moisturizing skin surfaces by a gentle buffing action with warm condensate to open skin pores and reinvigorate skin tissues. This invention is directed to providing such a device. No such device was previously known or available to accomplish this purpose.